Ultra Fight Grigio
Ultra Fight Grigio is a short mini-series revolving around the Ultra of the same name and produced by MoarCrossovers. Plot After her awakening as Ultrawoman Grigio, Asahi Minato struggles to break out of her brothers' shadow and form her own identity. In the midst of her crisis, a cry for help from space emerges. Ultrawoman Grigio sets out to answer the call and becomes entwined in a plot to revive a dark emperor with the goal to conquer the galaxy. Together with her brothers and the warriors of light, Ultrawoman Grigio will fight against the dark monster army. Story Chapter 1 Months had passed since the events of Ultraman Tregear's attack, and life in Ayaka City has resumed normalcy. Despite the destruction wrought over the span of the last two years, the population had the amazing tendency to forget and move on. No monster had appeared since Tregear's demise, thus there were no more sightings of Ultramen. Like the people, they too had accepted the era of peace and set out to follow their own dreams. Life at the moment just seemed utterly perfect. "I'm home, everyone!" Asahi Minato called out as she entered Quattro M. At the back of the store, her father, Ushio, looked up from his work before rushing towards his daughter. "Welcome back, Asahi!" the man said. "Before you go, give me a minute of your time to give their thoughts on my latest design." Ushio produced his latest work and held it up for Asahi to see. Its primary colour was black and it sported the picture of an anthropomorphised apple, wearing a rugby player's uniform and clutching a doctor under its arm like a rugby ball. "'An apple a day keeps the doctor away!'" Ushio exclaimed the shirt's tagline. "I got the inspiration the other day, thinking about your upcoming exam when the phrase came into my head. And the rugby player's goal is to keep the ball away from the other team, so the two cross over in that sense!" "That's... nice, dad," Asahi said, struggling to smile while praising the terrible pun and design. Ever since Katsumi and Isami had left to pursue their careers, her father had been left free to channel his energy into whatever inspiration came to him without restriction from her brothers. Lately, it was becoming an irritation. "I think it's a wonderful design." Mio made her opinion known as she walked into the shop and embraced her husband in a loving hug. "After the madness I have to deal with at Aizen Tech, your designs are what I need to feel happy again." The heartwarming sight made Asahi smile, but her attention was quickly grabbed by something else. "Look!" she cried and pointed to the television, where a news report was playing. "Today marks the first appearance of the two Ultramen who appeared in Ayaka City over a year ago," the newscaster explained. "Though the public opinion of these giants was initially mixed, today, they have been officially been recognised by the government and people as true heroes of Japan." Behind her, Asahi could see crowds of people cheer in excitement at the mention of the duo. Many waved banners and signs and wore clothing sporting the likenesses of her brother's Ultra forms. Some wore masks based on them. Other had their faces painted on their naked chests. Even the kids clutched tiny action figures of the two. Just the two. The mass was filled with the red and blue visages of Rosso and Blu, broken up by the occasional piece dedicated to their other forms and their fusion modes, Ruebe and Groob. But there was not a single representation for Grigio to be seen. Not even the mention of a name. She'd been forgotten. "Look how far our boys have gone, Mio," said Ushio with tears in his eyes. "They're praising Ultraman, not our sons," Mio corrected. "But I imagine it won't be long before we see the papers talking about Katsumi's designs, going by how well his work is progressing." "Don't forget Isami! I bet he'll be on that first rocket to another planet!" "How is your studies going, Asahi?" "Huh?" Asahi looked away from the screen, having barely paid any attention. "Oh. Yeah, they're... fine." She turned back to the report as her parents shot worried glances at each other, unsure if they'd done something wrong. ---- For the rest of the evening, Asahi remained quiet and reserved, only giving basic answers when questioned. When she finally retired for the night, she booted up her laptop and began to search though online forums for discussion on her Ultra form. There were a decent amount of topic, to her surprise, but the opinions given by members were far from what she had desired. "That female Ultraman is utterly useless." "She can't even fight, what's the point in trying?" "She just heals? Lame!" "Her only good purpose is to form that multicoloured Ultraman." "She's a disrespect to women everywhere!" "Why does this topic even exist? The red and blue guys are the cool ones." She slammed the laptop shut with a depressed look. Asahi was only just holding back tears at the hurtful comments as she curled into a ball. "Why are everyone like this?" she asked herself. "I try my best, but everyone only cares about Katsu-nii and Isa-nii. Even mom and dad forget I exist sometimes." She froze as her own comment sunk in. Tears finally leaked from her eyes as she sobbed silently to herself. "I just want everyone to be happy. I wish everyone would give me a chance to prove that I can be as great as my brothers." As if to answer her wish, there was a bright flash from outside her window. Her attention caught, Asahi wiped her face and moved to the window, looking outside and gasping at the cause of the light. In the night sky, gigantic symbols forged in golden light hovered over the city. Before her eyes, the symbols began to morph into recognisable letters, and she realised it was a message. "S.O.S.?" she read out aloud. It was a distress call from off-world. Somewhere in the universe, someone was crying out for help. She peered out of the window to examine other people's reactions, but no one else seemed to have noticed the bright message. 'Am I the only one who can see it?" she wondered. More of the symbols began to translate, displaying a location and co-ordinates. Quickly, Asahi rushed to grab her phone to take a picture and send it to her brothers. But just before she could unlock it, she paused, remembering the events of that day. Slowly, her eyes drifted to her Gyro, protruding from her bag in an tempting manner. Perhaps this was the opportunity to prove herself she had sought. If she answered the call on her own and resolved the problem, it would be undeniable proof of what she could accomplish without her brothers. She put down the phone and reached for her Gyro. ---- Minutes earlier, Asahi had slipped outside, leaving her parents ignorant of her intentions. The message claimed that the issue was located within the solar system, and there was nothing important happening the next day, so she could afford to be delayed on her journey. Though she did feel guilty about not telling her family of her personal mission, her desire to succeed pushed her forwards. 'Okay,' she told herself as she held out her Gyro. 'Time to get ready.' '...how do I do this?' "Um... Standing around doing nothing won't make anyone happy!" she exclaimed, cringing inside at the rushed and plagiarised self-hype, and inserted the Blank Crystal into the Gyro. "Deliver to the stars! A maiden's happiness!" She pulled on the device's handles, drawing in swirls of energy with each tug until the crystal was charged on the third try, then thrust the Gyro outwards as she pumped a fist into the air. "Ultrawoman Grigio!" In a flash, Asahi was engulfed in golden light and ascended upwards. The cocoon expanded into a humanoid shape, solidifying into the girl's Ultra form and flying off into the starry night sky. Chapter 2 Far away, across galaxies in another universe, events were starting to unfold in Nebula M78. At the Inter Galactic Defense Force HQ, Father and Mother of Ultra entered a chamber, devoid of any features save for a floating, golden dais in the centre, tended to by another Ultra who looked at the pair as they approached. "What have you discovered, 80?" the Supreme Commander asked. Ultraman 80 looked back at the dais. "There is something wrong with the universal balance," he explained. "Not in our universe, but another." He gestured for the couple to come closer and examine the readings. "Minus energy is building at accelerated rates. Levels like these have not been recorded since..." "Empera..." Father of Ultra finished grimly. His hand fell to his hip, tracing the scar from their battle centuries ago. "Are you certain of this?" he questioned the researcher, who nodded his head. "It appears that Empera is planning a way to return back to life in this alternate universe," Mother of Ultra concluded. "But what can we do to stop it?" "Everything in our power," her husband stated before turning to exit the chamber. Marie joined him as he navigated his way to the outside of the headquarters. The horned warrior raised his hands, launching beams from his palms into the sky to form a gigantic Ultra Sign. "We must find a way into Empera's resurrection grounds, and stop him before it is too late." ---- At the end of a hard workday, Katsumi was packing up his belongings and preparing to head off to his apartment. He was settling well into his role as a fashion designer and enjoyed the creativity it allowed him to express. Giving a friendly wave to the cute receptionist as he left, he had not gotten far down the street before his phone began to ring. ---- Isami was roused from his sleep by the ringing of his phone. Groaning and rolling over, he checked the clock, which read 1:00AM. Knowing that it would impossible to get back to sleep without answering the phone, he reached over and picked it up. ---- "Hello?" Both brothers said at the same moment in two different time zones. "Katsumi, we have a problem!" "Isami, thank goodness!" "We need your help!" Ushio and Mio cried into their phones together. "Mom, what's the matter?" Kasumi asked, genuinely concerned about the tone in his mother's voice." "Dad, can this wait? I've got to go to classes in the morning," Isami complained. "You don't understand..." "... Asahi's gone missing!" There was a pause on the other end of each phone. Both parents eagerly awaited a response. "Are you sure?" Katsumi asked tentatively. "YES!" they cried. "She was fine when she came home yesterday, but this morning, her room was empty!" Mio explained. "I can't bear the thought of it," Ushio sobbed. "My poor, little girl, lost, cold and alone without any of my hand-crafted clothing to keep her warm and happy." "Don't you order the shirts in?" Isami mumbled. "I modify them with love!" his father responded. Katsumi sighed over the phone. "If she left the house, then she clearly wasn't fine," he explained. "I know how you get when you are excited, dad, mom." The pair blushed in embarrassment as Isami continued. "You probably said something to upset her, and she left to clear her head. Think about what it was, and when she returns, you can apologise and make up for it." "There's no time!" Ushio snapped. "We have to find her right now!" "So get your butts over here and help us search for you-" The dial tone sounded, indicating that the brothers had hung up. Husband and wife looked at each other, wondering where they'd gone wrong. ---- Pluto After her long flight, Ultraman Grigio had finally arrived at the co-ordinates given in the message. She touched down on the hard ground, which was not rock, but layers of frozen nitrogen. As she scanned the environment, she couldn't help but feel a chill run through her body. It wasn't a normal chill, either. Every second she stood there seemed to sap her energy, urging her to finish her mission faster. At last, she spotted a shape slumped across the ground and hurried towards it. As the young Ultra closed the distance, she could make out the details better. It was some sort of humanoid with insect-like armour. Its head resembled that of a cicada and its arms ended in metallic pincers. Cautiously, she knelled down to touch the unknown alien. "Hello? Are you alright?" she asked, reaching out with her fingers to check for a pulse. There was no knowing how long this thing had been on the dwarf planet. But as she touched the alien's neck, it suddenly vanished in a flash of blue light, getting a gasp of the orange warrior. Before she could look around to find out where it had gone, there was the faint sound of an explosion, followed by something detonating against her back. Grigio shrieked as the blast threw her across the landscape and sent her crashing into the ice, as haunting laughter came from behind. "Gullible fool!" the alien mocked, waving a smoking pincer in her direction. "You fell for my trap and illusion all too well." "W-why attack me?" Grigio asked. She struggled to stand up, still feeling the effects of the blast. "Who are you?" "I am Nagatao of the Baltan Aliens, one of the Four New Heavenly Kings. The prophecy has declared you a threat to our emperor's resurrection, thus you will be eliminated!" "Prophecy?" It was too much information for Grigio to process at once, but she knew that this "Baltan" wanted a fight, and despite her inexperience, she would have to deliver. "Go, Zetton!" Nagatao declared, thrusting a pincer forth. "Zetton!" The announcement made Grigio spin around. Behind her stood a black-and-white, beetle-like monster with glowing orange sections on its chest and face. She raised her arms as it lashed out with a leg, kicking her square in the chest and launching her across the terrain. The Baltan's laughter echoed as he stood next to his pawn and raised his pincers. Bursts of lasers shot forth as fireballs erupted from Zetton's face, striking the area around Grigio and shooting up columns of fire. A terrified cry was all that was heard from the inexperienced Ultra before a wall of fire consumed her... Chapter 3 As the inferno rose, Grigio leapt back to escape. No sooner had she reached a safe distance did Nagatao and Zetton teleport before the orange warrior, marching forward with choruses of laughter and eerie beeping. Grigio rushed forward to meet them, intent on dealing the first blow. As the distance closed, she spun on one heel, lashing out with the other and striking Nagatao in the chest, drawing sparks from the point of impact and making the Baltan stumble. Her foot struck out again as she twirled in a arching kick, driving her ankle in the insectoid's side to push him further back. In the seconds it took to achieve that, Zetton had advanced closer, forcing the young Ultra to make it her priority. Extended hands swung wildly, but Zetton's bulky forearms blocked her chops with extreme reflexes and minimal effort. However, Grigio managed to get past the monster's defences and slammed her fist into its chest with all the strength he had. Her strike had no effect on the space monster, which responded with a harsh strike with the back of its hand to the Ultrawoman's cheek, knocking her back with a sharp cry. "Zetton!" As Grigio recovered, the space monster discharged a fireball. For a brief second, the inexperienced warrior panicked, unsure on how to counter before lashing out and striking the flaming sphere with the palm of her hand. Hot agony shot down her arm as a result of the compulsive act, but the strategy worked. The fireball was deflected at Nagatao, but the cross between man and insect simply spread his chest, allowing two sections of his upper chest to fold out and reveal shimmering metal. Zetton's One Trillion Degree Fireball struck the left mirror and was instantly reflected across to the other side, where it was launched back at the surprised Grigio. It struck the Ultra's front and detonated, throwing her back and to the icy terrain. The Baltan's mocking laughter filled the landscape. "You are inexperienced," he boasted as a pincer pointed at the downed fighter. "Little more than a child trying to please others. How you were meant to be any threat to the emperor is beyond me." The words burned in Grigio's mind at how true they were. It was her desire to prove herself that had let her into the trap. Now she was on her own and without back-up. No one knew she was here, fighting for her life. She may never see her family ever again... The thought ignited a fire within the female hero, filling her with determination. She would not let her family down. Quickly, Grigio pushed herself to her feet and leapt into the air in the direction of the insectoid duo, taking them off-guard as her soles smashed into Nagatao and Zetton's faces. As she landed behind the stunned pair, she extended her right arm, pointing her hand at Nagatao as her left hand rested atop the crook of the limb. A sparkling, golden beam shot forth, slamming into the Baltan's back and sending him stumbling forwards. Zetton turned around as she pointed her arm in the space dinosaur's direction, firing the Grigio Attack once more. The black-and-white fiend tapped its hands together before its chest, allowing the beam to strike and absorbing it into the space between its claws. The act caught Grigio by surprise, leaving her open as Zetton thrust its arms forward and discharged the Zetton Final Beam. Her enhanced reflexes allowed Grigio to duck under the wave stream, but Nagatao appeared in the attack's path, revealing his Spellgen Reflectors and diverting it back at the female Ultra. As she stood back up, the energy wave slammed into her back, driving a shout from the warrior and pushing her to the ground once more. She staggered up, catching sight of the cicada man's exposed reflectors and recalling their properties. A idea suddenly came to her as she realised that it would take more than strength to defeat her attackers. Her arms spreads diagonally, gathering energy in her hands and swinging them before her before crossing them over her Colour Timer. The Ultrawoman's arms spread to the sides briefly before taking the form of a cross, with the left hand behind the right wrist. "Grigio Shot!" she called out, as a glittering, orange ray shot from her vertical arm at Zetton. Like before, the attack was caught and absorbed into the fiend's hands, its energy used to enhance the power of its own attack. As the Zetton Final Beam fired, she ducked low, peering over her shoulder as the waves passed overhead. Grigio stood tall again as the waves struck Nagatao's reflectors and were bounced back, but she was prepared this time. "Grigio Barrier!" A circular energy barrier appeared as he held out her open palms, blocking the Zetton Final Beam. Not only that, but the wave of energy discs was reflected back, taking Nagatao completely by surprise. "W-wait!" he cried, but nothing could save him as the attack struck the unprepared alien. His cries rang out as the energy consumed the Baltan, destroying the Heavenly King in a bright eruption of flames. Lowering the barrier, Grigio turned to face Zetton, but the monster's fists crashed into the Ultra's gut without warning, driving the air from her lungs and leaving her gasping for breath. The burning pain surging through her lower body slowed her reflexes, allowing her foe's hands to find her neck and push the giant of light to the frozen turf. The pain in her lungs grew in intensity as Zetton squeezed, crushing Grigio's throat as it pinned her beneath its weight. What limited movements she could make were unable to break the space dinosaur's grip on her, leaving the young warrior at its non-existent mercy as her Colour Timer started to flash. "Nii-san... Nii-san..." she choked out, begging for help that was not there. Darkness began to grow at the corners of her vision as the last of her breath started to fade... "Zetton!" ---- Stretching his arms, Katsumi sat down at his table with a cartoon of instant ramen in his hand. As he shovelled the first portion into his mouth, a bright glow emitted from behind him. The teen turned around, mouth still full, and saw light shining through the edges of his work bag's flap. Quickly, he sprinted over, swallowing the ramen as he almost ripped the flap off in his hurry and grabbed the R/B Crystal Holder, opening it in time to watch the Ultraman and Belial Crystals disappear in flashes of light that matched their respective element. Katsumi stood there, frozen in surprise and confusion as he sought to understand what had transpired. "Nani...?" ---- Between Grigio and Zetton, a radiant aura grew. It expanded rapidly, pushing Zetton off of the young Ultra and sending the monster crashing on its side. Grigio sat up, coughing and nursing her bruised throat as her eyes caught the phenomenon that saved her. Almost on instinct, her hand reached out towards the glow as if to grasp it, despite having no knowledge of it whatsoever. Just as her hand was about to close around, the glowing sphere shot towards Grigio, entering her Colour Timer before she could react. In the void within the Ultrawoman, two auras materialised before Asahi. One of gold and one of purple, each slowly dimming and solidifying into a crystal. To the schoolgirl's surprise, the Ultraman and Belial Crystals materialised, spinning lazily in the air as if they were waiting for her to take them. 'What is this?' she asked herself. 'These are my brothers' crystals. Why are they here?' Through the eyes of her Ultra form, she saw Zetton climb back to its feet and shake dirt and ice from its armour. Suddenly, it dawned on her the reason for the crystals' arrival. 'They knew I was in trouble! They knew that I didn't have the power to take on that monster, so they're offering their power to me.' "I won't let you down, nii-san. Otōsan. Okāsan," she promised. Her gaze turned to the crystals and she reached out with her hand as if to beckon them, causing both to glow with their signature, blinding auras. "Please, let me your power for the peace of the Earth!" ---- "Select, Crystal!" Holding up her Gyro, Asahi inserted the Ultraman Crystal into the socket, causing the side plates to open and a golden aura to grow behind her. "Ultraman!" A gigantic illusion of the Hero of Light blossomed up over her, resting its clenched fists atop its hips before dissolving into the symbol for Light. Asahi gripped the Gyro by both handles, holding the device above her as it pulsed with power waiting to be released. "Enshrined by light, the golden sun!" She pulled on the device's handles, drawing in swirls of energy with each tug until the crystal was charged on the third try, then thrust the Gyro outwards as she pumped a fist into the air. "Ultrawoman Grigio: Light!" Chapter 4 The bright, golden aura diminished from Grigio's form, allowing for her foe to identify the chance made by the light of Ultraman. The female giant's orange colouration had turned to a bright gold that shimmered in the faint starlight, with stripes of a darker shade crossing her body in a style akin to light beams. Her forearms sported a set of bracers which, like her brothers', were themed after her form's element, taking the shape of bursting rays. Curiously, Grigio flexed her hands, feeling new power surging through her previously untrained body. Although her Colour Timer still flashed, she felt refreshed and exhilerated. She felt awesome! "This power..." she murmered to herself in awe, but there was no time to admire herself. The familiar cry of Zetton drew the young Ultra's attention back to the space dinosaur and she rushed towards it, striking an attack stance as its arm swung out and caught the muscular limb. Rather than halting the blow, Grigio used the momentum of the swing to flip Zetton to the ground, sending the humanoid beetle rolling across the frosted terrain. As it staggered upright, she took the opportunity to close in and slammed her foot into the creature's glowing chest, staggering the already unsteady fiend, then twisted on the spot to deliver a slashing kick across Zetton's front wihh an ensuing spray of hot sparks. A third and final strike came in the form of a firm dropkick to the Zettonian monster's face, causing it to stumble back, its arms flailing as the alien tried to keep its balance. "This is amazing!" Asahi cheered, pumping her arms in delight. "Wait until Katsu-nii and Isa-nii see me in action now!" Zetton seemed to huff and twitch, apparently overcome by the rapid, unexpected assault. Grigio took the ability to test the limits of her upgrade further, launching golden energy buzzsaws from her glowing hands at her dazed foe. As the deadly constructs homed in, Zetton suddenly snappd upright, lifting its arms as a crystalline barrier appeared around it, halting the progress of the spinning blades as they shattered like glass against the surface of the shield. Just as quickly as it was summoned, the Zetton Barrier and its owner disappeared in a flash, leaving Grigio confused and off-guard. From all directions, blasts of fire struck the inexperienced Ultra as Zetton teleported rapidly around the area, shooting off a One Trillion Degree Fireball before relocating and firing another, creating a storm of fireballs with Ultrawoman Grigio at the epicenter, who bravely tried to block the burning projectiles. She battled aside several of the flaming orbs with her bare hands, but there were too many for her to counter. With every one she blocked, three more exploded against her golden skin from behind and wrapped the young defender's form in orange-red flames. In deperation, the young heroine fired a glittering beam from her extended arm, managing within the carnage to target Zetton's imposing form, but the alien simply tapped his claws together to catch the attack, absorbing its energy and directing it back at the Ultra via its Zetton Final Beam. This time, Grigio crossed her arms to block the purple waves. Sparks flew from the orange giant's forearms and the force pushed her back, her heels digging trenches across Pluto's surface, but the damage was minimal. As the barrage ceased, however, she slumped to a knee, panting heavily and shaking with exhaustion. Her Colour Timer was flashing more frequently now, as if to remind Asahi that while her power had been boosted, she was still bound to the limits imposed upon the Ultra race. The energy-sapping properties of Zetton's attack did not help her cause either. If Grigio could not finish the fight soon, she would detransform and ultimately die on the planet's - dwarf planet's? - inhospitable surface. She needed a plan, and fast. A shadow fell over the female warrior, causing Grigio to realised just how distracted she had been. She looked up into the unsetting visage of Zetton as it towered over her, filling the barren battlefield with its unnerving vocalisations. The black armoured thing stared out with an aura of malice, the yellow stripe that adorned its face pulsing with light rhythmically--- ---and presenting an opportune target. Her fist lashed out and caught the strange organ, making the towering foe rear back. A strike from the young fighter's foot followed up the assault, forcing Zetton away and giving her room to recover. She pushed herself onto her feet, feeling the strain of what should have been a menial task in her drained state, but she rose none-the-less. As Zetton made towards her again, Grigio challenged her remaining strength to her leg and leapt up, bringing her soles up in front of her in a devastating drop kick to the insectoid's torso. Caught off-guard in mid-strike, it was thrown to the ground with a thunderous landing, shooting up chunks of rock and ice upon impact. This was Grigio's perfect chance to shine. The Ultra's arms extended, palms parallel to each other as she drew them back to her chest in a swirling motion. Rings of light were pulled towards the female giant's Colour Timer as she completed a full rotation with her hands and crossed them above the organ, generating a bright spark of light that enveloped her forearms in a golden aura. "Luminous Spiral!" She pumped her right fist at Zetton, transferring the energies collected on her left limb to add to the stores on the extended duplicate. A swirling pattern of glittering particles shot from the orange Ultra's fist, striking the recovering Zetton squarely between the two glowing chest orbs. The energy seemed to be absorbed into the creature's body, as opposed to surging against it, spreading a bright aura across Zetton's form until every part of the alien shone a vibrant gold. It pulsed brightly, then exploded. The space dinosaur was vaporised instantly, transmuting into a colossal pillar of flame that could be seen for miles around. Grigio's arms fell to her sides and she panted heavily, instantly feeling the effects of using a powerful attack in her weak state. Still, her would-be assassins were disposed of, and there was no one else around to argue with the results, so it was a win by the girl's standards. "Hah... hah... who's... weak now... nii-san?," she gasped out. She turned her gaze to the twinkling stars above, preparing to depart the icy planet and return to Earth. When her brothers came around for Christmas, she would have quite the story--- A blast of fire knocked the young warrior to the ground with a shriek. Grigio lay sprawled across the ice, groaning and twitching as her dazzled mind tried to make sense of what just happened. As she pushed up and flipped herself over, familiar laughter echoed over the landscape. "Did you think me so easily beaten, girl?!" Nagatao proclaimed, looking no worse for wear despite his apparent earlier fate. "The Baltan race is renowned as space ninjas. Illusions and trickery are our culture! A member of the Inter Galactic Defense Force would have been more cautious." He pointed a metal claw at the terrified Ultra. "I do not know how you will become a threat to our emperor," he went on, "but you will meet a different fate today, Ultra Warrior!" Both of the insectoid's claws extended and opened, lauching white destruction rays at the helpless Grigio. The female Ultra turned away, holding a hand out in a vain attempt to halt her impedding doom, but before the lasers could reach her, another pair of energy blasts intercepted them, detonating the deadly beams prematurely. Grigio lowered her guard, confused, but thankful to still be alive, as Nagatao stared in surprise. "Nani?" He turned to the sky as the culprits descended, slamming a fist each into the insect assassin's chest and sending him staggering backwards. He growled as the duo landed and raised his claws again, firing twin stream of white power from the cannons within his metal appendages. The new arrivals simply moved their hands, erecting barriers of light before them that blocked the blasts like water against a wall. Before Nagatao could react, the pair dropped their shields and opened fire with their own beams. The cruel alien screamed in agony for but a moment before he, like his pet before him, violently exploded, throwing chunks of exoskeleton and metal across the terrain as proof that, unlike before, this was no deception. The two figures turned to Grigio as the Baltan's remains burned behind them. They were Ultras, just like her and her brothers, but different in appearance and atmosphere. Both were silver, sporting red patterns across their bodies in varying styles between the two. The shorter of the duo has a lighter shade to his skin, and his Colour Timer was designed as a metal triangle with a small, green gem at the centre. His taller companion had long, crimson blades running down his forearms, and his eyes, unlike the yellow shade of his companion's, glowed a light shade of blue. They were not inexperienced rookies like the G/R/B siblings, but true elites among the ranks of the Land of Light. Compared to these two, Grigio suddenly felt very, very small. Chapter 5 The two Ultramen came to Grigio's side, grasping her arms and pulling the female giant to her feet. if her Ultra form were more emotive, Asahi would be blinking in confusion before the duo, but the emotion was read on her face regardless. "Are you alright, young one?" the lighter shaded Ultra asked, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Um, y-yes." Grigio managed to stumble out the words in her muddled state, still processing the situation. It took a few seconds for her head to clear up enough to ask the important questions. "Who are you guys? How did you find me?" The Ultra removed his hand and tapped it to his breast. "I am Ultraman Great," he announced. "And I'm Ultraman Powered," his taller companion continued. "We were investigating an unknown Ultra Sign that came from this planet. We did not expect to find a Baltan Seijin and Zetton as the cause." "It was lucky to find you here, young warrior," Great revealed. Grigio stared between the two, now more confused than before. "You were?" Ultraman Powered nodded. "Your presence is required, Asahi Minato, Ultrawoman Grigio," the muscular giant explained. "The Supreme Commander of the Inter Galactic Defence Force has requested to speak with you, regarding circumstances unfolding across your universe." At this point, the poor girl was lost completely. "Supreme Commander? Inter Galactic Defence Force? I don't understand any of this!" she wailed, but her words seemed to be ignored by the older Ultras. The pair lifted their right hands and aimed their open palms towards Grigio. There was a bright flash from each, blinding her as it consumed her vision, and a tingling sensation ran over her body. ---- There was still light when Grigio was able to see again. Everything seemed to compose of a blank, white glow, though she could see perfectly clear. Her head snapped side-to-side as she searched the empty void, looking for answers for the dozens of burning questions she held. "Welcome, Ultrawoman Grigio." The Ultrawoman looked forward at the sound of the voice, flinching in surprise at the three figures that had mysteriously appeared in the seconds she'd turned away. The most prominent of the trio resembled a red giant Asahi had seen on one of the crystals used by her brothers. Unlike that one, the Ultra before her was more silver than red, sporting large, curved horns on both sides of their side and dressed in a flowing, crimson cloak. To his right, another Ultrawoman stood at his side, wearing pigtail-like extensions and her own crimson mantle, and a large-eyed, buckle-wearing Ultraman shadowed the giant's left. "You must be confused by all this, so we will be as brief and insightful as possible," said the imposing Ultra. "I am Father of Ultra, the supreme commander of the Inter Galactic Defence Force." "H-hello," Grigio replied meekly with a wave. The Ultrawoman spoke up next. "I am Mother of Ultra. I lead the healing staff of the Silver Cross." Suddenly, the little, orange warrior perked up. "You're a nurse?" she exclaimed. "I'm training to become a nurse! I'm studying to pass my exams back home." "That's a very admirable goal," Mother of Ultra chuckled at the youth's excitement. "Even if you lack the strength to fight, that is not something to be ashamed of. There are other ways to protect and help." "Hai!" Grigio nodded. TO BE CONTINUED Characters Humans *Asahi Minato *Katsumi Minato *Isami Minato *Ushio Minato *Mio Minato Ultras *Ultrawoman Grigio **Original **Light **Darkness **Bushido *Ultraman Rosso **Flame *Ultraman Blu **Aqua *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius **Normal **Burning Brave *Ultraman Ruebe *Ultraman Groob *Ultraman 80 *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra Monsters/Aliens *Alien Empera *Alien Baltan *Zetton *Zegan *Alien Shadow *Alien Bado *Alien Serpent *Inpelaizer *Zaigorg *Magata no Orochi Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultra Fight Grigio